


Love

by Anon_Omis



Series: Dragon Age 100 Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#2 of the Dragon Age 100 Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

She loved the way he looked at her: as if she were the star that would navigate him home.

She loved the way he said her name: as if those two simple syllables eased all his worries and pain.

She loved the way he reminded her that she was capable of anything.

She loved the way he overcame his Lyrium addition: one day at a time.

She loved the way he spent ten minutes every morning styling his hair.

She loved the way his hair curled at night while he slept.

She loved the way he brushed a soft kiss across her lips every morning they shared a bed even if he thought she was asleep.

She loved the way he kissed her neck, and how it still caused her to go weak in the knees.

She loved the way he trained the troops: with everything he had and more.

She loved the way he still made her feel beautiful even if she was covered in dirt and blood.

She loved the way he furrowed his brown in thought as he planned out the best course of action.

She loved the way he looked outside when he trained without a shirt on.

She loved the way he snorted when he found something particularly funny.

She loved the way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was embarrassed.

She loved the way he dotted his I’s, crossed his T’s, and signed his name.

But most of all she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Cullen feels tonight and this certainly helped.


End file.
